Tu me manqueras toujours
by Pepette-chan
Summary: SONGFIC ! Tu es partis, je suis resté ...


**Titre : Tu me manqueras toujours **

**Auteur : Pepette- chan**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de M. K. **

**Rating : K !**

**/!\ SHONEN AÏ /!\ Sentiments homme/homme dont si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin !  
Pour les autre, bonne lecture !**

**"**_Italique**"** :_** Sasuke**

**"**Normal**" : Naruto**

**"Gras" : Chanson **"Tu me manqueras toujours" de Marvin et Priscillia ! :)

**

* * *

**

_« A cette hauteur, je domine le monde. De cet arbre, je vois le village sous mes pieds. Sur cette branche, je te contemple adossé un peu plus bas. Tu es beau, comme toujours. Tu es seul, comme souvent. Tu pleures, comme jamais.  
Tu sembles plongé dans tes souvenirs. Des souvenirs où nous étions deux, ou nous étions heureux mais qui font mal aujourd'hui.  
Tu culpabilises, je le sais. Tu te déteste, je le vois. Tu voudrais mourir, je le sens. Mais tu ne le feras pas, ça aussi j'en suis sûr. Tu vis grâce à un sacrifice, tu ne peux donc pas te tuer sous peine de salir sa mémoire, la mémoire de l'homme que tu aimes, ma mémoire. Mais tu ne seras jamais seul. Je serais là à chaque instant. Tu me sentiras à tes côté. Ecoute notre chanson mon aimé … »_

**Je serais là, près de toi**  
**Même si je sais que tu ne me vois pas**  
**Je marcherai dans tes pas**  
**Même dans le ciel tout contre toi**  
**Ton ange gardien, Le jour, la nuit **  
**Ton âme sœur au paradis**  
**Je t'aimerais même dans la mort**  
**Car mon amour est bien trop fort**

« Je suis seul, adossé à cet arbre sur le mont Hokage et je vois notre village, ce village qui nous a tout pris. Il nous a vus naître et grandir. J'étais seul, toi aussi. Je voulais être aimé, tu voulais te faire oublier. Je voulais te surpasser, tu voulais seulement te venger. Je suis resté ici, tu es parti là-bas. Je t'ai cherché, tu le cherchais. Je t'ai trouvé, tu t'étais vengé. Je te regardais comme toujours, tu m'as vu enfin. Je t'ai aimé, tu es resté. Nous nous sommes aimé.  
Ce village sait tout de nous. Ce village nous a vus naître, vivre, et mourir. Toi en me protègent, moi en te perdant.  
J'ai si mal sans toi, et cette chanson qui raisonne dans l'air, elle te rappelle à moi mon aimé … »

**Pourquoi la vie nous a fait ça?**  
**Pourquoi tu n'es plus auprès de moi?**  
**J'ai tant pleuré, j'ai tant crié**  
**Priant les cieux de te laisser**  
**Me dire encore une fois que toute la vie tu n'aimerais que moi**

_« Tu seras fort, j'y veillerais. Tu réaliseras ton rêve, je te soutiendrais. Tu referas ta vie, je le sais. Tu m'aimeras toujours, je l'espère, car moi je t'attendrais … »_

**Je viendrais tous les soirs te parler**  
**Dans tous tes rêves **  
**Oh mon adoré**

« Tu as choisi de mourir pour me protéger. Tu as choisi d'être le héros tué au combat pour que je sois le survivant.  
Mais tu as été si lâche. Vivre sans toi est bien plus dur que mourir pour toi. Tu m'as laissé ici alors que toi tu es encore parti loin. Mais cette fois je ne pourrais pas te pourchasser. Cette fois je ne pourrais pas te ramener. Cette fois il me faudra avancer sans toi. Il me faudra sourire à d'autre que toi. Il me faudra protéger ce village où tu n'es plus. Il me faudra me contenter de ton souvenir, et ne plus conter sur ton touché mon aimé… »

**Tu es parti, tu n'as laissé que des souvenirs mon adoré**  
**Je me rappelle de tes baisers**  
**Comme si tu venais de m'embrasser**  
**Dans le silence de ton absence **  
**Je crois toujours t'entendre chanter**  
**Cette mélodie que tu adorais**  
**Elle emplie ma vie et mon espritde ta gaité **

_« Tes amis seront là. Le village te soutiendra. Je serais dans ton ombre. Mais tout cela n'empêchera pas que … »_

**Tu me manqueras toujours**  
**Tu me manqueras toujours**  
**Tu me manqueras toujours mon amour à jamais**

« Je vivrais sans toi. Je deviendrais fort sans toi. Je deviendrais Hokage sans toi. Mais tout cela n'empêchera pas que … »

**Tu me manqueras toujours**  
**Tu me manqueras toujours **  
**Tu me manqueras toujours mon amour **

« Je sais que tu m'entends. Je sais que cette mélodie dans l'air est de toi. Je sais que tu es là. Je te ressens.  
Je sais aussi que je ne te verrais pas, que je ne te verrais plus jamais. Je sais que tes bras ne me prendront plus près de toi, que ta chaleur n'est plus. Je sais que ta bouche ne me dira plus ces mots, que ta voix ne m'atteindra plus. Je sais que tes yeux ne seront plus dans les miens, que ton regard ne brûlera plus d'amour.  
Et pourtant ils sont là, dans ma tête. Je les vois comme si tu étais face à moi. Je les vois parce que je ne t'oublie pas. Tu seras toujours devant mes yeux, mon but final. Alors regarde moi et attends moi mon aimé … »

**Les souvenirs des premiers jours**  
**Que nous passions à faire l'amour**  
**Les émotions, les mots d'amour**  
**Que nous faisions rimer avec toujours**  
**Je me rappelle que des plaisirs**  
**Les bons moments de pur délires**  
**Et puis je ne peux garder de toi**  
**Que le meilleur dans ma mémoire **

_« Je t'attendrais alors vis ! »_

**Tu me manqueras toujours**  
**Tu me manqueras toujours**  
**Tu me manqueras toujours mon amour à jamais**

« Je te rejoindrais après avoir vécu pour nous deux, c'est une promesse ! »

**Tu me manqueras toujours**  
**Tu me manqueras toujours **  
**Tu me manqueras toujours mon amour**


End file.
